You Came for Me
by Reaching You
Summary: Yin awoke in the night, to see a face she'd never thought she'd see again, and her lost heart began to breathe again. Yin/Hei, based on after Darker than Black Ryuusei no Gemini Season2


A/N: I'm not going to say I understand everything that happened in Darker Than Black, because I don't. Some people say that the whole Izanami and Izanagi thing was based on the legend. Some say Hei is actually Izanagi, and he killed Yin/Izanami in order to create that boy you saw who looked like Yin at the end of the second season, he had a name, apparently, but I can't remember it. It started with a K. Kuhutsuki? No, that's not it. Anyway. Some say Shion is Izanagi. Some wonder if Suou was. I couldn't really tell you. Some say Yin died. Some say Yin lived. This fanfiction I'm about to write is a possibility, I think. But since I have no clue in hell who Izanagi really is, it will remain vague. So, if anyone wants to give me any real answers that they actually know for sure, or want to share their opinions in reviews, have at it. And I really do hope they make a Darker than Black season 3, and I really do hope it has some sort of togetherness for Hei and Yin. Whether they both die or whether they both live. Because obviously, proven with Hei's temporary hobo look, and Yin waiting for him before she released Izanami, they can't be happy without each other. As it is, until they make a Darker than Black season 3, this is just sort of how I see things (or atleast how my desire for them to be happy sees things). I might have made some mistakes, I don't know. You can criticize me on any of these things, but no flaming, thanks.

* * *

**You Came for Me **

_Light. It was...hurting...everything...where had the pain gone? That pain that allowed the banishment of all other thoughts? The burning behind the eyelids? It left a faded glow in its wake. That hand that clenched the heart and twisted...and twisted...and twisted...and pulled...and pulled...and pulled... A never ending ache. Where had it gone? Now there was nothing but thoughts. And thoughts hurt more. The pain...would it return? It felt like...ripping...tearing...tugging apart at the seams, taking out the stitching...the sense of something ripping in two...And even with pain or without pain, you could not be forgotten. _

_You could not be forgotten. _

_Hei. _

"Yin."

_His voice. Why? Why was his voice here? In such a place of dulled light, heavy loneliness, and velvet flower petals? This empty glow. Like the inside of a lotus shell. _

"Yin!"

_...He must not be seen. If he is to be seen, it might all crumble. These eyes are sewn shut. They must not be opened. Forever...they must not...be opened! _

"Open your eyes. Yin!"

His demand was followed. They could not disobey his voice. Of course, this was a dream that her subconscious had created for her in death. She had not wanted to give into it, but...his voice was etched into her mind. It could not be erased. Hei could not be forgotten.

He was carrying her moonlight body. She was bare. Of course, she felt no embarrassment.

Hei's eyes were wet. Further proof of it being a dream.

"Hei. You're crying."

His eyes squeezed together tightly, as if to deny the accusation, but small, crystalline drops were at his face, his lips, his chin. Slowly, she moved her arm. It shone milk and cream in the glow. Her hand fluttered, a fading butterfly, to touch his cheek and gently take away the tears. His face was cold...or maybe that was her trembling fingertips?

"Why?" she questioned him, her listless eyes...somehow, they were shining too.

"Yin. I thought that..." his voice was hoarse, rough, "That I had killed you."

She stared at his face in inscrutable questioning. Perhaps this was not a dream? Perhaps he was in death with her? Did he follow her? The silence stretched on before she finally spoke: "You did."

His eyes snapped open, and she noted that for a moment, he looked distressed, "What are you talking about, Yin? You're here, aren't you?"

"I am." she was confused, everything seemed to be spinning. Everything in her head seemed to be spinning. The glow was fading. Everything was spinning and settling at the same time, "Hei...I am...confused."

"Izanami died," he answered, sounding a tad desperate, desperate to make her believe in, "I killed her."

Her tone turned dull, "I am Izanami. And it was time, because you came for me."

"No!" his eyes blazed fire and glinting steel, and his hold on her tightened, "I don't care about Izanami or Izanagi. I don't care about them. Yin is Yin."

Gently, tenderly, wet drops like dew embraced her eyes softly, "It's..." her quiet voice, like a wavering in the moonlight reflected on the water, broke and shattered, her tears made it impossible to talk. They were tears reflecting on the starry night, and they did not fall from her eyes like rain, they silently traveled down her skin like split, liquid pearls. Had she ever cried so?

"Don't say it's impossible." he spoke; the walking had stopped, and together, together, the slowly sank to the ground, their bodies melding together in the moonlight, "We wanted that future, didn't we? I'm tired of people telling me we are just a dream, that it's not possible. Izanami was born in you, and I destroyed her. You remained."

"...How?"

"I don't know."

"And Izanagi?"

"I don't know."

Her eyes glazed. Was it possible...that her and Hei together...had banished Inazami from her very essence? Was that what that light had been? Slowly, she closed her lids, and her eyelashes drifted against her cheeks. Their silence, their quiet love, was beautiful.

"...I called for only you...Hei" she breathed deeply, "I wanted to be with you forever. Just like this."

His arms were around her, and all their emotions came in contact. Him, just a Contractor, who's feelings were subdued. And her, an evolving Doll, who was supposed to feel little to nothing...if this was true, then what were all these these things consuming them?

"It's...impossible. That we can stay like this, Hei. The prophec-"

"I don't care!" his heart beat next to her's, "Only you matter, Yin. Whatever happened, we are not attached to it anymore. It has nothing to do with us anymore. It's done."

Time halted.

This was what she had wished for. Yes...just her. Just Hei. No more...just...peace... To live with Hei. To eat with Hei. To...even, laugh with Hei. To have a baby...with Hei. And that feeling...of darkness...was slowly lifting...in his arms. It floated away. Pain and regrets and sadness lingered like poison that would never go away. But Hei was the antidote, and perhaps they could make up for the things they did. Together.

Yin tilted her head back, and a brilliant shining caught her eye. That star. That was Hei's star. "BK-201?"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Hei murmured, his voice like heavy and fragile tings all in one as he pulled her to him once more, "We will escape that fate. We'll be free. Nothing will break us again. I promise."

The fate of Contractors and Dolls. This time, she did not say 'you're lying'. Because the truth of his words seeped into her, breathed life into her lost heart that suddenly began to move.

In a sudden, quick movement, she fell into him, her arms tight around his profile, his back which burdened so much on its own, "Hei...Hei...Hei!"

Her voice rose to a pitch she could not remember using last, and violent tears that she had never shed, "I wanted it so much, Hei!"

The Contractor stared up at the sky, at the fake stars, and pressed his lips to her tendrils of silver, "Ah. I know, Yin."

And together, they melted, into the confusion, into each other, and into the night.

It was the beginning.

The beginning of so much that could await them, in that midnight sky, so much darker than black.

_Fin._


End file.
